No Place Like Home
by darthsw
Summary: After Clarke leaves the camp, she wanders around until finally, 3 weeks later she finds Lexa. What will happen?


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It had been 3 weeks. 3 weeks Clarke had been walking, searching, for what? She didn't know. How she survived was a mystery to her. She had days when she was sure she wouldn't live to see another day. Somehow, though, she made it.. To her.. To the person she didn't even know she was searching for. Lexa. The way they had left wasn't, well, the best. Lexa hurt Clarke, but what hurt Clarke the most is that she understood why she did it. And she knew she would've done the same thing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Standing there, only maybe 50 feet away from Lexa, Clarke froze. What would she say? What would she do? While she was thinking this, one of Lexa's guards saw her and drew their sword and approached /"What are you doing here?" The guard /"I-I don't know. I'm.. Here to see Commander Lexa."br /"Come with me." The guard grabbed Clarke's arm which she didn't like, but kept silent because she was too nervous to do or say anything else./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lexa had finally noticed Clarke once she was about 15 feet away from her. Clarke could see the shock on her face. She could tell she wasn't expecting to see her again. Lexa walked up to her before her guard had said anything./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Clarke.. What- What are you doing here?" There was a nervousness in how she spoke. Not too noticeable but it was /"I don't know. I really don't. After I rescued my people I just left. I couldn't stay. I didn't know where to go but eventually I found my way here." Clarke /"You look tired come with me." Lexa guided her to a big tent, Clarke assumed this is where Lexa lived./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They were in the tent and for about 30 seconds before anyone said anything. It was an awkward silence, for sure. But it was much needed. To gather their thoughts and think about what to say./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry, Clarke. You know that, right?"br /"I know. And I understand. I would've done the same thing for my people. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt."br /"I know, and I am sorry I hurt you. I would never want to intentionally hurt you."br /"I.." Clarke took a big breathe and nodded her head. "I know that."br /There was a moment of silence before Lexa asked, "You must be thirsty, and hungry. Here, let me go get you something to eat and something to drink"br /Lexa came back with some water and food and gave it to /"Thanks, Lexa." She looked up at her with a /"You're welcome. You look tired. After you're finished I can have one of my guards make you a bed for you to sleep in." Lexa told Clarke./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A little later Clarke got ready for bed. Lexa gave her some clothes to change into that weren't so dirty. After she changed she got in her bed. Laying in bed Lexa told her, "You know, I have missed you."br /Clarke really didn't expect Lexa to say something like that. She didn't take her as the type of person to get mushy. Clarke replied, "I missed you too, Lexa. More than I thought I would." Clarke couldn't help but grin. Either could Lexa. Clarke wasn't sure what it was, but being with Lexa felt like... Well, home./p 


End file.
